railroad_tycoonfandomcom-20200214-history
TGV
The TGV is an electric locomotive in the game Railroad Tycoon II. It becomes available in 1973, and is a high speed locomotive with a top speed of 155mph, best used on long-distance passenger routes between two megalopolis'. Like the TGVx and the Shinkansen Bullet before it, the TGV has high maintenance and fuel costs that mean operating efficiency is paramount in order to turn a profit. This locomotive is only available with the Second Century expansion pack. Strategy When the TGV comes out, it is a considerable upgrade that the player can choose to use over the TGVx and Shinkansen on long distance passenger routes. It really can't be used on anything else, because freight won't have the value that can create enough revenue, and shorter distances won't allow the TGV to utilize it's speed. Compared to the TGVx, the TGVx is actually the better performing locomotive, with the same top speed and power, but the extra free weight for the TGVx is significant in that it can haul full passenger trains at close to it's top speed (145mph), while the TGV can only haul a similar load at 125mph or lower. The TGV does make up for it with significantly better acceleration and reliability (which is important in an expensive locomotive). Even so, the TGVx retires at the end of year 1973, so the TGV would have to be sourced by the player thereafter. Compared to the Shinkansen, the TGV obviously has the advantage of being much faster (by an average of 20mph), but is also roughly 10% more expensive in running costs, so the choice is really up to how much the player can afford to upgrade, and whether the extra speed will make a significant difference along a route. When the Eurostar and Thalys Bullet become available in 1994, the TGV effectively becomes obsolete after that point. This is because the Eurostar for example is better than the TGV in nearly every way that it will always be the better choice if its initial cost can be afforded. Comparison History The SNCF TGV Sud-Est or TGV-PSE is a French high speed TGV train built by Alstom and operated by SNCF, the French national railway company. It is a semi-permanently coupled electric multiple unit and was built for operation between Paris and the south-east of France. The TGV Sud-Est fleet was built between 1978 and 1988 and operated the first TGV service from Paris to Lyon in 1981. Currently there are 107 passenger sets operating, of which nine are tri-current (25 kV 50-60 Hz AC - French lignes à grande vitesse, 1500 V DC - French lignes classiques, 15 kV 16⅔ Hz AC - Switzerland) and the rest bi-current (25 kV 50–60 Hz AC, 1500 V DC). There are also seven bi-current half-sets - TGV La Poste - without seats which carry mail for La Poste between Paris, Lyon and Avignon. These are painted in a distinct yellow livery. Each set is made up of two power cars and eight carriages (capacity 345 seats), including a powered bogie in each of the carriages adjacent to the power cars. They are 200 m (656 ft) long and 2.904 m (9 ft 6.3 in) wide. They weigh 385 tonnes (379 long tons; 424 short tons) with a power output of 6,450 kW (8,650 hp) under 25 kV. When the trains were delivered they wore a distinctive orange, grey, and white livery. The last set to wear this livery was repainted in the silver livery similar to the TGV Atlantique sets in 2001. From 2012 trains will be repainted in the new SNCF Carmillon livery. Originally the sets were built to run at 270 km/h (168 mph) but most were upgraded to 300 km/h (186 mph) during their mid-life refurbishment in preparation for the opening of the LGV Méditerranée. The few sets which still have a maximum speed of 270 km/h (168 mph) operate on routes which have a comparatively short distance on the lignes à grande vitesse, such as those to Switzerland via Dijon. SNCF did not consider it financially worthwhile to upgrade their speed for a marginal reduction in journey time. Gallery Category:Railroad Tycoon II Category:Electric Locomotives Category:Locomotives